


midnight walk (well more like 3 am walk)

by softkizzes



Series: IT [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Like youll see, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy eddie is best eddie, Soft babies???, Theyre gay, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait,” Eddie tore his arm away, “What do you think you're doing?” He hissed, “If my mom finds out you are here-““She won't!” Richie replied, “And if she does I can repay her back with my di-““Gross! Richie!” Eddie slapped Richie's arm, making the taller boy snicker.//





	midnight walk (well more like 3 am walk)

**Author's Note:**

> Yall... i get to see it chapter 2 in 14 days.....

When Eddie woke up at 2 A.M to banging on his window and saw _Richie Fucking Tozier,_ he wasn’t the happiest of the bunch.

He pushed open his window, seeing Richie's stupid grin as he pulled himself up into Eddie's bedroom. He wiped his hands on his shorts before looking up at Eddie, his glasses slightly lopsided from where he struggled to get up his window.

Eddie rubbed at his eyes, “What the fuck do you want,” he groaned, his hand dropping from his face and slapping against his leg.

Richie beamed, “Don’t be like that, Eds!” He replied, wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulders to bring him closer.

“That's not my name,” Eddie huffed, slightly pushing Richie away despite not really caring that Richie was pressed up against him. He kinda liked it. _But that’s not the point!_

Richie hummed, “Yeah,” he replied, suddenly yanking Eddie towards the door.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Eddie tore his arm away, “What do you think you're doing?” He hissed, “If my mom finds out you are here-“

“She won't!” Richie replied, “And if she does I can repay her back with my di-“

“Gross! Richie!” Eddie slapped Richie's arm, making the taller boy snicker.

“Anyway,” Richie said, well more yelled making Eddie shush him, “Cmon, Eds! It will be fun!” he whined.

Eddie sighed, crossing his arms, “Fine, where do you plan on taking me?”

Richie put his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels and he took one hand out from behind him and made a zipping motion across his lips, “Can't say, it’s a surprise.”

“I swear to God, Richie, if you hurt me in any way, shape or form-“

Richie let out a loud, _very_ fake gasp, slapping a hand over his chest, “How dare you accuse me of hurting you! My dear Eddie Spaghetti, I am hurt!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his face, “Just lead the way, asshat.”

Richie grinned, “Yessir!”

* * *

  
“Richie where the fuck did you take me?” Eddie asked, rubbing his hands over his arms to try and warm himself up.

It was currently Fall and maybe Eddie should of thought about a jacket.

“I told you, it’s a secret,” Richie replied, looking over at Eddie and he added in a softer tone, “You cold?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “No shit, Sherlock.”

Richie mumbled something before shrugging off his jacket, handing it over to Eddie.

He looked down at it for a moment before up at Richie, “You're giving me your jacket?” he whispered, “But- but wont you be cold?”

Richie shrugged, looking over at the moon, “I'll be fine, take it.”

Eddie nodded, taking the jacket in his shaking hands and he put it over his sleep shirt. He tried to look at his watch but then realized it was probably 3 A.M and _why would he have his watch? _

  
“Welp,” Richie clapped his hands together making Eddie jump, “As much as I love spending time with a cutie like you, Eds, dontcha think Mrs. K wouldn’t like to see her son missing in the morning?”

Eddie nodded, because _yeah_, if his mom saw that he wasn’t in his bed in the morning she probably have a heart attack. “I guess,” Eddie mumbled.

Richie grinned, pressing his cold hands to Eddie's cheeks and pinching them, “Awh, Eds! You gonna miss me! It's okay, you'll still see me when I come over to bang your mom!”

Eddie slapped at Richie's hands, “Ugh! Richie! Stop!”

Richie laughed, pulling away.

Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. His cheeks were unreasonably pink but if Richie asked he would just blame it on the temperature, even though that’s just a lie.

Richie swings his arm over Eddie's shoulder, pulling him closer as they both walked to go to Eddie's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
